1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and, more specifically, to a signal line connector, which comprises a hollow cylindrical casing fastened to a locknut to hold a center holding down tube on the inside, a gasket ring mounted in between the hollow cylindrical casing and the locknut to seal the gap, and a locating barrel fitted into the hollow cylindrical casing and adapted to hold down the tubular outer conductor and outer insulative layer of a signal line outside the center holding down tube, for enabling the center conductor to be axially suspended in the locknut.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional signal line connector is known comprising a connector body affixed to a thin tube for accommodating a signal line. After insertion of a signal line into the connector body and the thin tube a crimping device is used to crimp and distort the thin tube, causing the thin tube to be fixedly secured to the signal line. When crimping the thin tube, the thin tube may break along its seam line. Therefore, a contact error may occur, or the signal line may be separated from the signal line connector when the signal line stretched. There is also known a coaxial cable connector in which a socket is rotatably coupled to a hollow cylindrical casing and defines with the casing an annular space, and a locating member having an axially extended tapered hole is sleeved onto the rear extension of the barrel for squeezing the socket to hold down a coaxial cable. The installation procedure of this design is complicated. If the coaxial cable is curved or stretched during installation, the locating member tends to be vibrated and loosened, resulting in a contact error or disconnection of the coaxial cable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a signal line connector that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a signal line connector, which holds down the signal line tightly when installed. It is another object of the present invention to provide a signal line connector, which effectively protects permeation of moisture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a signal line connector, which is easy to install.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the signal line connector comprises a locknut, a hollow cylindrical casing, the hollow cylindrical casing having a coupling neck and fitted into the locknut, a locating barrel fitted into the other end of the hollow cylindrical casing, the locating barrel having an inside annular flange, and a center holding down tube mounted in the hollow cylindrical casing and secured to the locknut by the hollow cylindrical casing, the center holding down tube having a barbed portion facing the inside annular flange of the locating barrel and adapted to hold down the tubular outer conductor and outer insulative layer of a signal line against the inside wall of the locating barrel, keeping the center conductor of the signal line axially suspended in the locknut. According to another aspect of the present invention, a gasket ring is mounted in an outside annular groove around the periphery of the coupling neck of the hollow cylindrical casing and stopped against the inside wall of the locknut to seal the gap. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the hollow cylindrical casing has an inside annular groove in one end for the positioning of the locating barrel. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the locating barrel has outside annular flanges selectively engaged into the inside annular groove of the hollow cylindrical casing subject to the presence of the signal line, keeping the locating barrel secured to the hollow cylindrical casing.